catsitefandomcom-20200216-history
SunClan
SunClan is an beach-dwelling ProClan set on destroying evil Anti-Clan ways, and have a reputation for being loud and full of life, creativity, parties and close ties with those they consider friends, but be wary of your step, for once provoked they can be deadly. Territory SunClan now resides in a small, colorful BEACH TOWN at the southern edges of a TROPICAL MOUNTAIN RANGE. The town itself is nestled quaintly onto the edge of a rocky outcrop that fades into beach the further one walks. Meetings are often held in an old marketplace/town square with a fountain in the center and members tend to take up residence in the bright buildings that line the streets of the village, though they are free to choose where they would like to sleep, be it one of the houses or elsewhere. After all, there's lots to explore here! The town is also home to a large CANAL, which then flows out to the ocean OVER THE CLIFFSIDE. Following the canal back into the territory, it is part of a river that winds back to the mountains and into a LAKE WITH MULTIPLE WATERFALLS, though the falls are taller than the image and below a rocky outcrop of the mountain. One of these waterfalls, when the sun is just right at dawn and dusk, lights up orange, and is often called the SUN FALLS. From atop the outcrop above the waterfalls and lake it is possible to see most of the territory and the town in the distance, which is why it has been dubbed SUNCLAN OUTLOOK. Back to the south and the town, SunClan's cliff is known to have EXTREME TIDES. And when the tide goes out twice a day, it exposes MYSTERIOUS CRYSTAL CAVES below the town. However, these can only be reached at low tide, and staying inside too long can cause animals to drown as they flood once more. Futher along the shore the cliffside transitions into a long stretch of BEACH, with many CAVES and COVES. One cave specifically has an isolated pool within and a hole in the top that illuminates the water below at midday. This is called the SUNPOOL, and has special capabilities, allowing SunClan to contact Helios and ancestors. Deeper within the territory, the mountains are home to various other treasures. In the middle of the tropical range, there is an odd, gaping hole that leads down to a STRANGE, MOSSY ABYSS that is equally dangerous and beautiful. There is another hole in the mountains, though this is more of a HIDDEN UNDERGROUND POOL, embelished with vines and mossy cave walls. While astounding in beauty, be careful, for once in it's difficult to get out! Laws Ranks LEADER The leader; their word is law. May do anything and is in charge of overseeing the clan. Rukia, roleplayed by exotica DEPUTY The right hand, second to only the Leader. Able to accept all invitations, ideas, and host raids without permission. Andy, roleplayed by charls SILVERBLOODS Assistant deputies and trusted council of the leader. May host raids, events, and accept invites without permission. Seraphina, roleplayed by dovey Theo, roleplayed by bubba SUNGUARDS A high position tasked with enforcing rules and suggesting ideas. May lead raids and accept invitations without permission. Kay'ra, roleplayed by Teayl Brigitte, roleplayed by Kagome Ash, roleplayed by microcircuitry HEALER A high position tasked with keeping the clan in good health, often both physical and mental. Typically skilled in herbs. These members can also still move up to become a Silverblood. Seraphina, roleplayed by dovey HEALER'S APPRENTICE A semi-high position and in training to become a full healer. Fawn, roleplayed by pokipokes Harper, roleplayed by leopard Shiloh, rolepayed by SEPARATEGALAXIES KEEPERS A semi-high positon and stepping stone to further achievement. May accept invitations without permission. Saeyoung, roleplayed by Nyghty Joseph, roleplayed by JINX. Flowerkit, roleplayed by ѕil Harper, roleplayed by leopard Noelani, roleplayed by MERRY MIST MEMBERS The bulk of the clan; unlimited and not considered a high/semi-high position. Can be made up of Warriors, Apprentices, Kits, Queens, Elders, and anything else members choose to dub themselves! Members are free to train in any field they'd like, be it medical, art, or something different! Titles Titles are given out by leaders to members to show that they are skilled or accomplished and a certain field. It is encouraged that members nominate others for these titles! SLAYER This title is for those who actively participate in raids, are skilled in fighting, and are considered SunClan's fiercest warriors! WELCOMER This title is given to members who are the friendliest of SunClan, or at least those who often help newcomers in becoming accustomed to life in SunClan, a trait that is valued highly! IMPRESSIONIST These members are renounced for their creativity and artistry, of which is valued greatly in SunClan. DIVINE This title belongs to those who are tied closely to SunClan's official religion. SHOPKEEPER Members who actively participate in the token system by opening their own shops earn this title! RAY These are often the youngest or newest members to SunClan who show great potential! HELION This is the highest honor a SunClanner can receive! These members have been consistently active for a while, have proven their loyalty, and exemplify the traits of a true SunClanner! Politics Allies WindClan RiverClan SeaglassClan BlizzardClan Solsticeclan Enemies The Exiles Bloodclan The Cartel Scarclan Boneclan History Religion and Customs SunClan's official religion is SunClan's official religion is based around the patron sun god HELIOS. It is believed that SunClanners go to his version of heaven after death and that it is where their ancestors watch over them from. Helios protects SunClanners from a version of hell which is more like a void of darkness and evil. Supposedly the sun is how members of the heaven watch over SunClan during the day, and the stars are how they watch them at night. This also ties in with one of the territory landmarks, the Sunpool, where when the sun passes overhead it lights up a pool of water at the bottom that allows living creatures to contact the heaven members, and Helios himself. The Sunpool also allows chosen members, such as the Leader and Healers, to travel to the heaven and hell when needed. Helios directs them to give justice to those who take part in evil, in belief that that if they destroy evil and darkness in the real world, the hell void will shrink and become weak. No one in SunClan is forced to follow this religion, but it is highly encouraged! TOKENS are SunClan's currency system that can be earned from contests, doing certain tasks, and via earning them in SHOPS. Anyone is free to open a shop and sell whatever they'd like, for whatever price they like! Members will often sell art, graphics, and other items. To read more about tokens and shops, click here! On every equinox and solstice, SunClan hosts the SUN BALL. It is a large, ally-wide party, feast, and formal dance, often accompanied by various games and/or a tournament. A Sun Ball king and queen is typically elected. SunClanners are also encouraged to participate in the tradition of PELT PAINTING. It is often done before going to large events, raids, and ceremonies, but the decorations may vary. For instance, pelts are often painted red and black before going into battle in an intimidation tactic. Feathers, berries, and other natural items are often used as well. When a SunClanner dies, they are CREMATED so that the smoke may lift their spirit towards the sky and thus the heaven, and then their ashes are sprinkled in the sea. FUNERALS are often large, clan-wide events, however they are anything but somber. They are most often large parties in celebration of the SunClanner's life, not mourning of their death.